Life of a saiyan
by Devilslayer101
Summary: What if Bardock had beaten Frieza before he could destroy Planet Vegeta? This story looks into a crew of sayain warriors as they listen to stories of the great super saiyan Bardock, and their many adventures as they travel the universe, killing off races for their own gain. There will be some romance, but this will be mostly action.
1. Prologue

Hey, thanks for reading my new story guys, I love you all!

I hope to have chapters longer than the ones in my other story!

Please leave me feedback!

* * *

Prologue and characters!

* * *

*buzz*. His scouter went off "what is it sir?" He asked, and heard the voice of the one and only King Vegeta, "I have a planet that needs destroyed, Bardock's crew is too busy. And if you speak to me like that again, i'll have you hung by your feet!" He yells into the scouter "yes sir" the man replied, scared. "Alright crew, new mission" he faced his crew of seven, three of which were girls, and four were guys, they were all in matching armor, and all looked like hardened soldiers. "Alright, everyone to their pods, we'te heading for sector 5-12 alpha B, planet plotinuk" he said as he hopped into his pod and smirked as he entered in the cooridinates, all his crew doing the same.

* * *

Name: Ivy

Gender: Female

Hair: short and black, it reaches her shoulders.

Eyes: deep green color, extremely rare for saiyans

Face: slender, yet ferocious looking, she has a scar on her left cheek.

Build: short, 5'2", she has a muscular build, moves with speed and grace, 38 C cup breasts, her tail was longer than normal, And had been cut when she was young, so she had a blade be attached to the end of her tail.

Age: 21

Other: being the youngest and most inexperienced of the group, Ivy has no comand over anyone, she is the weakest and lowest member of the group when it comes to status, as a result, she works hard to prove herself.

* * *

Name: Hayle (pronounced 'hail' :P)

Gender: Male

Hair: deep brown coloration, it's short and looks like that of Gohan after old kai makes him stronger. (mystic Gohan)

Face: sleek, with defined chin bones, no scars.

Build: tall, 6'6", and muscular, yet a lean body, he moves fast and strikes hard. Not much unusual about him.

Age: 24

Other: he is very cocky in his attitude, and expects that one day, he'll rule the world. he is just above Ivy in strength,experience, and rank.

* * *

Name: Colmato (pronounced 'call-mah-toe')

Gender: Male

Hair: none, shaved bald.

Face: round and plump, he has a blotchy looking birthmark on his forehead.

Build: medium height, 5'7", large round body, he is fat, but he can move quickly and packs a real punch! He owes his life to the group, and works hard to repay the group.

Age: 57

Other: he is very honorable, and would never betray a team member, no matter what.

* * *

Name: Waxxor (pronounced 'wax-soar')

Gender: Male

Hair: long, with a redish tint, it flows down to his mid back.

Face: broad and uncaring.

Build: medium height, 5'8", extremely muscular, huge body. His skin is pale, he moves slowly, but packes an insane punch when he strikes a blow.

Age: 46

Other: he is dimwitted, and despite being fourth in command, no one takes order from him.

* * *

Name: Elise (Hayle calls her Elie)

Gender: Female

Hair: long, black as a night sky, she keeps it in a pony tail, and uses it as a whip when needed, it extends down her back, almost reaching her buttocks.

Face: caring, nice face, very girlish looking.

Build: she is of average height, 5'7", 34DD cup breasts. not very muscular, she is fast, very fast, but throws weak punches, she specializes in ki blasts, and has powers to read minds, stop time, and freeze people from moving.

Age: 26

Other: she is nice, and caring, she is third in command for her loyalty, and because of how essential she is to the group, she can use her ki to heal and do many other things.

* * *

Name: Millicent (probounced 'Mill-eh-scent' but everyine calls her Milly)

Gender: Female

Hair: long and wavy, sometimes in a bun, but usually just flowing, it reaches just below her shoulders.

Face: hardened by battle to show no emotion.

Build: 6'0", 24D cup breasts, muscular build, she has abs, and a large scar on her chest, just below her collar bone.

Age: 27

Other: she got to second in Command becuase of her great ability to get jobs finished no matter what (dependability). she has a crush on one of the warriors in her crew.

* * *

Name: Tybalt (pronpunced 'tie-ball-t'. 'Ty' for short.)

Gender: Male

Hair: medium length and spiky, he has bangs covering parts of his eyes, and his hair spiked up messily and naturally.

Face: kind, and malicious at times from his love to kill.

Build: 6'3", muscular and lean, his build resembles Bardock when it comes to fitness.

Age: 25

Other: he showed great talent when he was young, he is a great leader, and extremely strong and fast, he has a high power level, and is good with battle tactics. For these reasons, he was chosen to lead the crew. He has drep feelings for a member of the crew.

* * *

The Uniform: it is a standard battle armor set, except its blue, with red skin tight fabric underneath, it has shoulder guards and a crotch guard in each set of armor.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading this, first chapter will come out tomorrow when i have time to write it.

It's really late now, 1:42, im glad I wrote this though ^.^

Please review, and follow me, I love you all!


	2. The story begins

Hey everyone, this is the first real chapter :)

Remember to review!

* * *

It was very hot when Ivy stepped out of her space pod, the three suns the planet had made it feel like she was in the middle of a desert, but it was really a lush green forest area, much of ot had been logged, and there was a large city not far from where they landed. "let's hurry so we can leave soon, God it's hot" Waxxor complained as he to got out of his pod.

* * *

"NOW DIE!" Bardock yelled as he threw his attack at Frieza, the attack was futile, and Frieza's ball of energy absorbed the attack. Barock was surprised "no, its not possible!" He yelled, and Frieza just laughed. Frieza threw the ball at Bardock. Images played through Bardock's mind, his son, his crew, his people, "I cant let them down" he said to himself. "I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN!" Bardock screamed, and the ball stopped inches from bardock, it was huge. Bardock's power level skyrocketed "I CAN'T LOSE!" He screamed, and his power pushed the ball back a bit as Frieza watched in horror, Bardock' s eyes changed, they became blue as his hair began to turn golden, flicking from gold to black, like someone was messing with a light switch that controlled his hair color. "YOU WILL PAY!" Bardock screamed, his hair now golden, he had a gold aura around him. Frieza's ball went flying back at him, and before Frieza could react, it killed him.

* * *

"Haha that was a good mass murder" Tybalt said with glee. "I also enjoyed it" Millicent said as she sat beside him on the fallen tree. "It was definitely fun" Waxxor smiled as he layed on the ground. "You guys kept killing them all, there weren't enough for me" Ivy complained. "Shut up, you did good for your first mission" Tybalt said sharply . "Umm thanks?" Ivy asked, and sighed lightly. "don't be so hard on her, remember, we all had our first day on the job" Elise said in a caring voice, she rubbed Tybalt's shoulders gently, massaging them. "Right there baby" Tybalt purred gently, loving it. Mellicent stared at the two of them with a look of jealousy? She certainly didn't like how close they were. "Something wrong Milly?" Hayle asked, although he too was focused on what was going on with Elise and Tybalt. "I finished my search for survivors, I found a small group, but whats left of the planets warriors are protecting the survivors, anyone wanna go?" Colmato asks the group "Ellie and I will go" Hayle pipes up quickly, making Elise frown "don't call me Ellie, how many times do I have to say that, and im tired, take Ivy with you, she wants to kill anyways" Elise says tiredly as she continues massaging Tybalt "but..." Hayle sighs as Ivy is already off, he follows her to the camp of survivors. "Tybalt, can we talk in private?" Millecent asked "do we have to?" Tybalt sighed. "It's about... Frieza" Millecent said, and Tybalt perked up "i'll be back Ellise" he said and followed Millicent off away from the group "I heard that Frieza was killed... by Bardock" Millicent said quietly "apparently he's a super saiyan" Tybalt gasps "holy shit... why cant the rest of the group know?" to which Millicent replied "they can... I just wanted to get away from them so I could do this" And Milly kissed Tybalt passionately on the lips...

* * *

~back at camp~ "I wonder what Milly is up to" Ellie said, and Waxxor looked up at her and smiled "you have the hots for Tybalt, dont you?" He smirks "no I just am close friends with him, and am curious" Ellise blushes a little. "Leave the poor girls alone Colmato says as he takes a break from scarfing down food "hey Colmato, want to spar?" Waxxor laughed and stood up, only to be tackled by Colmato.

* * *

"okay guys, we've completed the mission, we'd better head back to planet Vegeta, report in, then do anything we need to do, and meet back at the house" Tybalt said as he climbed into his pod.

* * *

~back at the mansion designated for the crew to stay in.~ "just you and me huh, where do you think everyone else is?" Tybalt asked Elise "Waxxor and Colmato are visiting their children, I think Hayle is out at the brothel, and Ivy is probably training, as for Milly... I have no clue" Elise replied. "You know Elise, I really care about you" Tybalt said smoothly. "I care about you too" Elise said smiling, not understanding what Tybalt meant "no, what i mean to say is... I love you" when Tybalt said this, Elise was shocked.

* * *

Thanks for reading :D

I apologise for spelling and grammatical errors, I type this out on my phone

I also apologise for how short the chapter was :) I hope my later chapters will be longer!

Please review!

I love you all!


End file.
